Life
by teacups-and-murder
Summary: Molly find's out she's pregnant with Greg's child. How will she break the news?


_Prompt from steverxgers on Tumblr:_ oh my god lestrolly would be amazing i dont even care what happens

_Prompt from iamclueingforlooks on Tumblr:_ Molly telling Greg she's pregnant :)

* * *

><p>Molly and Greg had been living together for about five months now, but they'd been dating for about a year prior to that. Molly was finally happy. Greg was loving and handsome and perfect. Her very own silver fox. He wasn't a psychopath. Or a sociopath. Or a sex addict like Tom. He was just Greg. And that was good enough for Molly.<p>

Lately Molly had started noticing signs. After having a private chat with Mary about her symptoms (her period was two weeks late, she was feeling more nauseous more often, her breasts were a bit sore) she had decided to see a doctor and get a test done.

She was holding the paper in her hands and she still couldn't believe it.

She was pregnant.

She felt like she was floating on clouds when she got home. She kept the paper carefully guarded, making sure it keep it somewhere Greg wouldn't accidentally stumble upon it. When she did get home to the privacy of their flat, the first thing she did was call Greg. It took him a few rings to answer, but Molly had expected that. He was probably busy. "Hey, Molls." he greeted. "What's up?"

"I was just calling to check up on you." Molly asked, pacing a bit as she talked. She twirled her hair around her finger and as much as she tried she couldn't get the grin off her face. A family. They were going to be a family. She knew Greg had wanted this for a long time and Molly was more than happy to give the man she loved exactly what he wanted. "Is work going alright?"

"Ya, everything's going fine." He agreed. Molly could hear a bit of commotion in the background. "Just wrapping up a case."

"Great." Molly said, her smile broadening. It was hard to contain the excitement in her voice. "So you're going to be home for supper, then?" She bit down on her lower lip as she waited for her answer.

"Should be." Greg agreed. It was obvious from his tone that he was starting to suspect something. "Cooking something special?"

"I can, if you like. But I've just got very good news that I can't wait to tell you."

"Well then tell me now."

Molly giggled. "No, I want to tell you in person. Quicker you get home, faster you'll find out."

Now it was Greg's turn to chuckle. "Right. I'll be home as soon as I can. Probably around four. Is that soon enough?"

"It'll do." Molly answered. "Love you."

"Love you too, Molls." Greg said, the smile on his face evident in his voice. "See you later."

—-

Greg had honestly been having a crap day. His phone call from Molly had been the high point and everything had gone downhill from there. The case they thought they'd wrapped up ended up being exactly the opposite and they'd ended up having to call Sherlock. Sherlock had been in one of his moods and had only made dealing with him worse than normal. He texted Molly around three to tell her he was going to be home late due to a change in the case. She'd replied with, _'It's fine. Be home soon as you can, alright? Be safe. -Molly' _

By the time he got home it was close to midnight. He was completely worn out and sore. One of his eyes was nearly swollen shut and had turned black and blue by this point. He'd gotten into a fist fight with their suspect. All Greg really wanted to do now was go to bed. When he strode in the flat, his footfalls were heavy with exhaustion and his shoulders sagged. Though he soon found himself smiling as he caught sight of Molly. She was curled up on her side on the sofa. The television was on at a low volume, but it was obvious she wasn't watching. Her breathing was slow and even, revealing that she was dozing contently. He hung up his coat and then slipped off his suit jacket, draping it over his armchair as he made his way to the sofa.

He crouched down in front of Molly and simply watched her for a moment. She was perfectly content, curled up under the blanket that was usually hung over the back of the sofa. Greg reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. She took in a deep breath then and stretched, peeling her eyes open slowly. She blinked in confusion a few times. "Mmm. What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." He said quietly, a fond smile on his face.

Molly gasped then and abruptly sat up. "What happened to your eye?"

"Got in a row with a suspect. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He rushed.

Molly shook her head and reached out to cup his cheek. Her brow knitted in concern. "You look exhausted." She stood and then pulled at his shoulders until he was sitting on the sofa. "Sit. I'll be right back."

Greg nodded and reached up to loosen his tie before pulling it off completely. He laid it on the sofa beside him before undoing the first few buttons on his shirt. Once that was done he sighed and leaned his head back against the sofa. He found the low drone of the TV comforting. Soon Molly was at his side again. She brought a plastic bag full of ice that she'd wrapped in a kitchen towel up to his eye. "That looks rather painful." she murmured.

"I've had worse." he answered with a wave of his hand.

"I know, I know." Molly rushed, worrying at her lower lip. "I just wish you'd be more careful. Especially n-" she abruptly cut herself off. No. This wasn't how she wanted to do it. She wanted to have a nice romantic meal and tell him afterwards. Not now while she was holding ice to his eye.

"Especially what?" Greg asked. He couldn't see Molly due to the fact that she was sitting on the side of his bad eye, but he could tell she'd tensed up. She was holding something back.

Molly sighed. When had anything she'd ever planned gone accordingly? "Well, um you remember that important news I was going to tell you over dinner?" she asked.

Greg reached up to take the ice pack from Molly and then turned so he could face her. He had a sense that his important news really mattered if Molly was being so careful about it. He nodded. "Ya of course. Sorry I couldn't make it home by the way."

Molly shook her head and reached out to take Greg's free hand in both of hers. "No, don't apologize. It's not your fault." She assured with a smile. She took a deep breath. It had a slight nervous shake to it. "Well um, I went to the doctor's today because I haven't been feeling well lately. You remember the other day when I was sick right after breakfast?" Greg nodded, his brow knitting with concern. His mind instantly flashed to something awful. Cancer or something like that. But no, Molly had sounded excited before. So what could…?

"I'm pregnant, Greg."

Greg dropped his ice pack.

Molly worried at her lower lip before gently asking, "This is a good thing… right? I-I thought you always wanted a family…" she let her voice trail off, watching Greg's face.

Greg took his hand out of Molly's and reached up with both of his hands to cup the sides of her face, leaning in for a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
